Hikari
by Himemiya Naru
Summary: Es un fic que nació inspirado en esta serie sobretodo en zettai shoujo, espero lo disfruten, es una historia paralela...y si en lugar de... Cuando a tu aburrida vida le llega un poco de magia...
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es mi rpimer fic, espero que les agrade la propuesta y hay algunos rasgos que no edité porque así surgió la histroria...

Espero sus comentarios...^^

* * *

**Hikari…**

Deep breath…

mmm que aburrido...

Acorralada por la intensa lluvia me refugio en uno de los portales de la vieja iglesia...parecen más ruinas ke otra cosa...solo espero que no me caiga una roca encima hehe... Apoyada en las húmedas paredes solo distingo las siluetas de los árboles que se mueven a merced del huracanado viento.

Siguiente canción... ehhh pero como???? mi reproductor está congelado?? se ha mojado!!!...TT ¡ya ke! ...no puedo escuchar música, ni sentarme ...estoy empapada desde la cadera hasta los pies y por si fuera poco me olvide de la sombrilla.... lo bueno es que, como de costumbre, doble camiseta..he por lo menos no moriré de frío...mmm... ke es eso?

Volteo hacia el final de la calle y veo una silueta , borrosa, que con la incesante lluvia parecía desvanecerse ... mmm??

parece una persona...lentamente la silueta se iba aclarando hasta ke a unos pokos metros logré distinguir a una chica ...con las ropas rasgadas y ....con manchas de sangre en ellas

XD exclamé en mi pensamiento...sin embargo mi cuerpo había respondido por voluntad propia en el impulso de ayudarle, pues ella estaba al borde del colapso… llegué a tiempo y logré tomarla con mis brazos en el momento en ke ella se desmayaba por completo...

Me sentí extraña cuando vi su rostro...fue como si la lluvia no me mojase...a pesar de mi sensación si que me estaba mojando!!..No había ni un alma en las cercanías y yo en mi nueva etapa de aventurera...-luego les cuento- solo pensé en llevarla al lugar más cercano: la antigua iglesia…

La coloke cuidadosamente apoyándola en el portal desde el cual le había avistado y con mucho esfuerzo abrí akellas puertas corroídas por el paso de los años... Para mi sorpresa el interior estaba casi intacto; irónicamente pensé: "las apariencias engañan...haha a mi ke me consideran una mala persona estoy ayudando a una desconocida hahahaha". Logre colocarla en una de las bancas… las cuales tenían un diseño ke yo jamás había visto...tenían unos extraños grabados y además eran de una madera muy pesada, de eso me di cuenta cuando intente mover una de ellas antes de colocar a ... llamémosle : Hikari. Se lo merece, había logrado sacar algo de luz de mi oscuro interior…

Ahora bien! ¿ke hago? si la dejo así de empapada.. no, morirá por sus heridas -¿hey como y porke esta así de lastimada? ¿que la habrá atacado?

.....

mmm

achu!!

ehh yo también .. pescare un buen resfriado si no hago algo rápido.....-suspira profundamente- lo siento mucho y con permiso...Eso es, no tenia mas alternativa ke tratar de kitarle esos harapos y ver por ke medios la secaba; igual yo... no tuve remedio mas ke despojarme de mis vestiduras...nunca fui creyente pero ke raro se escuchó eso

...

y ahí me ven...

completamente desnuda y temblando de frío a la par de akel hermoso, frágil y delicado cuerpo ke había sido maltratado severamente... Y así sin ropa alguna pensé ke lo mejor era buscar cualkier cosa ke me fuera útil. Llegue a la vieja sacristía y encontré en medio de tanto utensilio propio de los católicos ...unas mantas, unos atuendos ke parecían túnicas, hostias ke al parecer las guardaban como reserva y un poko de vino ....si, ya dije ke no soy nada creyente pero…es bueno saber de todo un poko y había leído e investigado sobre los catolikos pues me parecían fascinantes sus practicas y su historia…

Regrese y ella seguía durmiendo placidamente como si nada hubiese pasado... su expresión era como de alivio… como si supiera donde estaba, se encontraba a salvo..como si el peligro fuera ya historia.

…

Destapé la botella y el vino tenia un excelente olor…lo cual me indicaba un alto grado de alcohol, genial podré limpiar sus heridas... tome una manta y la rasgue con una pekeña cuchilla ke siempre me acompaña … la empape un poko con el vino y comencé por la herida en su pecho ke por como se veía…era la mas grave… solo escuche un sonido ahogado cuando el paño toco su carne…y aunke me descompongo al ver mucha sangre...sabia no podía echarme para atrás… trate de limpiarla lo mejor ke pude y era un alivio ke no era tan profunda como parecía ...continué por su rostro y para mi sorpresa estaba intacto... en verdad Hikari -como el nombre le sentaba bien por nombre-...en verdad parecía irradiar luz.

Logré desinfectar y limpiar el resto de su cuerpo y le coloke una de esas túnicas..no sin antes haber vendado bien muchas de sus heridas... sin embargo, una marca en su brazo izkierdo me llamo la atención...era como una estrella atravesada por una espada y en el centro una figura sinuosa ke no logre descifrar…

Ahh ke bien se sentía tener puesta esa túnica...La lluvia no cesaba .... me kede junto a ella y sin darme cuenta me kede completamente dormida, sentada en una posición muy incomoda , mis energías me fallaron... Para cuando desperté ella estaba sentada observándome atenta a cada uno de mis parpadeos o mínimos movimientos…

0.0 fue un shock total para mí. Dijo algo ke ni idea... hablaba una lengua ke yo no comprendía y de remate muy suave…Me acerke lentamente a ella y dijo: ariga-to

XD pensé..!! es es es japonesa????, ke demonios hace aki!!!

y así!! Yo ke era una ignorante total en el idioma...solo le sonreí lo mejor ke pude, ya ke no era mi estilo.

Pensé : ha de estar hambrienta... así ke me puse en pie y tome las hostias ke había encontrado… como no entendía ni sabia como comunicarme… le mostré las hostias y me comí una frente a ella, le ofrecí uno de tantos paketes y luego de unos segundos de observación y meditación de la situación...comenzó a comer. Esto me llenó de gusto así ke sin pensarlo ni darme cuenta sonreí de nuevo…Fue tal el impacto de mi sonrisa ke paro de comer y me abrazó...pero no era un abrazo cualkiera...en el transmitía gratitud y sobretodo me daba a entender ke se sentía segura a mi lado.

......

Y así entre mis brazos se kedo dormida nuevamente...lo merecía ...aunke no sabia el porke de nuestro encuentro y de su preludio ....disfruté esa lluviosa tarde....mientras empezaba a creer ke había encontrado una buena razón para seguir luchando en esta tierra....

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Capítulo 2

No se cómo ni por qué pero me volví a quedar dormida, inconscientemente la aferré a mi, no, más bien yo me aferré a ella…no quería estar sola de nuevo… Al principio hable de mi etapa de aventurera no? ...bueno decidí partir de mis tierras luego de que mi hermano y hermana huyeran para jamás volver y luego de la muerte de mi padre….mi madre? Jamás la conocí… es más, hasta se decía que quienes yo considero mis hermanos en realidad no lo son…Así inicio mi solitario viaje… pensé que al hacerlo encontraría mi razón de existir después de que pasaran tantos "inconvenientes"…si se que no es forma de llamarles pero es mejor asi…Ahora que al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es este lindo rostro parece que mis tristes recuerdos ya no me producen ninguna sensación de malestar…

-mmm….uhm?

-cielos se dio cuenta de mi mirada fija en ella…un momento despues da todo lo que ha pasado porqué me sonrojo al verla? Por que estoy nerviosa?

-Oye..ya no te acerques…estas demasia…do cer…ca…Si esos fueron mis pensamientos cuando luego de despertar…sin inquietarse ..solo…me besó…****momento!!! Que es esto?

Me besó? Pero por qué si apenas nos conocemos …bueno en realidad ni se su nombre ..pero como es posible?... Fue tan dulce se sintió como si se parara el tiempo como si algo que en mi había fuera arrastrado por ella..por esos suaves labios…

-Gracias…dijo ella…

Eh es…Estás hablando en mi idioma!!...yo no podía salir del asombro…

Claro, replico ella… no se porqué pero me alegra mucho encontrarte y te agradezco por haberme salvado…

Haberte salvado??..no, mas bien ella me ha salvado a mi.

Hikari…

-¿Quién es Hikari?

Bueno es que como no sabia tu nombre y te vi tan linda decidi llamarte asi…lo siento..respondi mientras le sonreia …

Ella, sonrojada…no digas esas cosas no es para tanto...además has visto mi cuerpo totalmente herido… y…ehhh….me viste.. asi?

En verdad lo siento, no pense en nada mas que ayudarte en ese momento…replique apenada y apartando mi vista de la suya…

Se acercó de nuevo con esa seguridad que demostraba en cada uno de sus movimientos y esta vez me abrazó..

Por qué?-si, lo sé soy una idiota en un momento asi y de mi solo sale un tonto por qué?..

-No lo sé…solo siento que pertenezco aquí… mientras con su dedo señalaba a mi corazón…

Hikari…la estreche en mis brazos y es que ninguna estaba segura de nuestras acciones solo sabíamos que anhelábamos que esto sucediera…en alguna parte del subconsciente nuestras almas se complementaban…

Nuestro buen ambiente fue interrumpido cuando desde el coro de la iglesia el añejo órgano empezó a sonar.... una terrorifica melodia que a las dos nos estremecio...No se suponia que estabamos solas en este lugar? pregunto Hikari...lo se, ...me puse en pie dejandola tras de mi..solo keria protegerle..Muestrate!! quien eres??

........Una voz masculina y muy clara respondio: Te crees tan poderosa guerrera de las sombras?

Crees que tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti? Ha ha ha…

-Quien eres? Momento dijo guerrera de las sombras?

Asi es, tienes las tinieblas dentro …un inestable mar de emociones acechando el más minimo descuido para liberarse…

Creo que Hikari logro ver mi cara de asombro y de desconcierto…y en ese instante su mirada cambio por completo, esa mirada de angel se torno en la de un descorazonado demonio… Hikari?! Pregunte mientras sentia como mi sangre comenzaba a calentarse y a fluir mas rapidamente…

Esta vez yo te protegeré… quedate aca y busca un lugar seguro…Apareció entonces un arco de luz con unas flechas de plata....Hikari comenzó a disparar y ese tipo tan engreído detenía cada una de ellas con un solo soplo de viento....

Veo que aun no comprenden la situación eh? - replico con un sonrisa burlesca...Si, sentia como mi sangre ardia ca vez mas y mas al ver sus expresiones...Muy bien, les mostrare un poco de verdadero poder: Congelense hasta los huesos.....no lopodia creer!! en un instante la iglesia estaba completamente congelada....HAHAHAHA verdadero poder?? -exclamo Hikari desafiante... Flechas de Plata!! éL apenas pudo detener el ataque de Hikari...tE CREES MUY VALIENTE NO??..... y del tejado cayeron rayos que cubrieron con una gra desscarga a ...MI HIKARI!!!!!!!!!! cuando grite su nombre de esa forma..senti como un enorme poder corria dentro de mi , una katana aparecio suspendida en el aire....corri hacia una de las bancas y con un gran salto me impulse hasta lograr tomar la espada con ambas manos!!!

Al tocarla mis ropas cambiaron a unas hechas para la batalla: pantalones cortos...blusa sin mangas ..protectores en brazos y piernas.....todo el conjunto negro mi cabello se torno plata y en mis ojos solo se transmitia la ira de ver como a tu ser amado le estan dando una paliza!!!.......

VAYA ESTOY SORPRENDIDO...YA ERA HORA DE UN OPONENTE DIGNO DE MI!!

apenas termino sus estupidas y egolatras palabras cuando yo ya estaba atancandolo con diversos cortes....lastima , jamas habia utilizado una espada antes y no lograba controlarla bien ..cada vez ke intentaba cortarle el esquivaba y solo lograba rozar sus rubios cabellos...PARECE QUE NUNCA HAS USADO UNA KATANA VERDAD?? HAHAHA....se burlaba de mi con cada oportunidad...

Hikari se levanto con dificultad ...comprendi su plan de prepara otro atake flecha de plata....asi ke trate de centrar la atencion de Él en mi.......luego de unos segundos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ...pense en la herida ke Hikari tenia en el pecho....si hace otro atake de esos no resistirá!!! esas palabrasresonaban en mi cabeza...AHORAAAA!!! grito ella....pero no me aparte del blanco!!...no lo hagas Hikari tu herida!!!....estaba comenzando a sangrar de nuevo ....solo sonrió calidamente como cada sonrisa ke me regalaba....solo asi entendi ke Hikari estaba dsipuesta a morir para protegerme...mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y exclame en un desesperado grito: HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese instante la marca en su brazo izquierdo se iluminó!! y en el mio aparecio una marca similar ....pero la mia tenia un resplandor rojo.... senti como su alma se fundia con la mia en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir---Nuestro oponente solo observaba anonadado desde la distancia....

Ambos resplandores se fundieron y se apoderaron de mi espada....No se de donde resonaron en mi mente la frase: CELESTIAL SLASH!! e inconscientemente pronunciandolas un atake bicolor impacto directamente a nuestro atacante...su brazo derecho fue consumido por completo y al verse en esa situacion dijo:- Nos volveremos a ver! y sin más desapareció....

Corrí hacia Hikari y la abracé...ambas no comprendíamos que significaba todo esto...

END OF CHAPTER...


	3. Chapter 3

Ehh? mi ropa esta cambiando de nuevo??... las túnicas volvieron...

Hikari estas bien? -pregunte algo desconcertada....SI estoy bien -respondió, lo que me tiene inquieta es el extraño sentimiento cuando nuestro poder se fusionó, a pesar de ser cálido y acogedor a la vez era temible ...una fuerza terriblemente envolvente...

Oye que haces??? -Me pongo mis ropas… después de tanto tiempo ya están secas...sonreí al ver la cara de sonrojo de Hikari...Vamos no me vengas con temas de respeto y de vergüenza... ya hemos pasado por mucho juntas no?

Si…hemos pasado por mucho y me temo que solo es el inicio...ese tipo...recuerdo su imagen pero no logro encontrar su nombre en mis memorias ni el porqué nos atacó...mate! por cierto, me llamas Hikari porque tampoco puedo recordar mi nombre o porque fue lo primero que se te ocurrió ecchi, pervertida, hentai!! Además puedo saber tu nombre?? OK UNA COSA A LA VEZ!!! –dame un respiro -pensé…

sigh...

1º Te llamé Hikari porque has sido la primer persona en sacar un poco de luz de mi oscuro interior...2º no soy ninguna pervertida ecchi hentai como dices...si lo fuera no solo te habría curado las heridas!!! -Mientras decía esto...ha ha mis campeones argumentos, Hikari solo agachaba la cabeza con una expresión de sonrojo que jamás había visto...quizá estaba avergonzada o molesta o...que tal si le incomoda mi presencia!!?? No puedo pensar positivamente eh!

Hikari ... estas bien??-pregunte preocupada de su reacción...

Se acerco temblando...me abrazo y mientras me besaba---escuche en mi mente sus palabras...no me dejarás nunca verdad?

JAMÁS HIKARI!!! -Aun te debo mi nombre no?? ...tengo un pasado algo confuso así que luego prometo decirlo o recordarlo? He he así que para ser justas llámame como quieras ^^ !!!

Ryoko -Dijo ella mientras sonreía y esa marca de dolor e inseguridad desaparecía de su rostro...ese hermoso rostro...

Hai!!!- le devolví la sonrisa....

Tomé la palabra nuevamente: Ha parado de llover...vamos a casa.... comeremos un poco y podremos buscar una vestimenta más apropiada para la linda Hikari ^//^....

////.//// Claro! ....

Y así emprendimos el camino...la iglesia donde todo había ocurrido estaba a un par de kilómetros de mi "heredada casa".. No puedo ser positiva sobre este tema aún... salimos de esa oxidada ciudad y tomamos un camino a través de las montañas, cruzaríamos un par de colinas...recorrido un kilómetro (como se esto?? pues en mi vida de wanderer... recorrí esas montañas de principio a fin...) Hikari se desvaneció...afortunadamente logré atraparla antes de que se impactara contra las rocas del camino...Hikari! Era obvio que la pérdida de sangre la estaba debilitando demasiado...antes, durante y luego de la batalla estaba perdiendo sangre...y como es costumbre mi análisis de la situación fue hecho mientras corría hacia el pequeño hospital que se encontraba en la siguiente ciudad...si, la ciudad donde pase mi extraña infancia...solo con Hikari me pasaba esto, mi cuerpo respondía antes que mi mente!!!

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado esperando en aquella maldita sala….no tenia respuesta sobre la condición de Hikari…solo esperaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que no pereciera…

Una enfermera (la cual desde ke llegamos no me quitó los ojos de encima) se me aproximó y me dijo con una brillante sonrisa: - no se preocupe ojou sama su hermanita se repondrá...hermanita??? Repliqué un poco molesta… si y como no estarlo, solo nosotras sabíamos el episodio al que habíamos sobrevivido con suerte…

Ojou sama?? Volvió a preguntarme gentilmente… Ahh discúlpeme es que estaba yo soñando con todo lo que nos ha sucedido…no claro que no le dije eso!!

-Gomen, es que estoy muy preocupada y ella no es mi hermanita ^^…no Hikari no era solo eso para mi, a estas alturas ya eran la razón de mi vida… ella es mi camarada…

Cambiando de tono bruscamente exclamó: ya veo así que ella es tu pareja ¬¬ …si, a mi también me sorprendió la rapidez con la que el respetuoso ojou sama desapareció… Creo que eso es exagerar-dije, guardando la compostura [la poca que me quedaba …si bien me había hecho cargo de el estado de Hikari…no me percaté de mis heridas que por la adrenalina no percibía dolor alguno]…

-Como sea ojou-san [eh?? Tan rápido volvió el buen trato…?]

Déjeme tratarle las heridas de otro modo se vera en mal estado cuando su "camarada" [nótese el odio con el que se dirigía a mi Hikari!!] salga totalmente recuperada…

Al oír esas ultimas palabras me sobresalté y tomándola por los hombros pregunte: ¿entonces si se pon…drá …….

Ojou san …ojou san…. Su voz se me hizo distante….

mmm…

Ha abierto los ojos, ritmo cardiaco? Estable…condición general … Por el momento prefecta!

Se encuentra bien?

-Esas fueron las primeras frases que escuché luego de haberme desmayado en los brazos de Ryoko [que sin saber los porqués estoy segura, ese no es su verdadero nombre…]

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias…

-Descanse, si necesita algo solo llame a la enfermera…

-Claro.

Ryoko entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento debo de recibirle con una gran sonrisa…ahh pudín ittadakimasu!!

-Vaya vaya ojou-chan …que linda eres con esa expresión de dolor y cansancio … ahh…lástima que esa marca en tu brazo sea tu condena, pero más me duele el que no seas para mi…

NO te preocupes esto no te dolerá…ah no puedo resistirme a estos labios…como envidio a esa maldita Hikari…

Ryoko no aparece, estará herida también? Debería de buscarla y le llevaré un poco de este rico pudín, apuesto a que está hambrienta…eso sí no debo de ser vista por las enfermeras en turno..

Salgo escabulléndome de la habitación y recorro ambos pasillos de ese pequeño hospital buscando desesperadamente hasta que escucho un quejido familiar dentro de una de las habitaciones, en la puerta se leía: _solo personal autorizado_

No dejaría que eso me detuviera, entré y mis ojos se entristecieron al ver a Ryoko inconsciente y a merced de esa enfermera ¿?!!

-Ryoko???!!

-No te muevas o este bisturí se clavará en su cuello…ups se está resbalando!!

-NO podía moverme…menos usar mi magia…eso solo aceleraría el peligro en el que ella, mi persona más querida, se encontraba y si no era capaz de mantener mi poder, mis heridas se abrirían de nuevo y esta vez para no cerrarse…

Sólo cerré mis ojos cuando esa maldita besaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ryoko y…grité su nombre lo más fuerte que pude dentro de mi mente!!

-Acaso está despertando?? Que has hecho Hikari?? Ahora tu pagarás las consecuencias primero…

-Me estaba asfixiando con una mano y apuntaba hacia mi cara con el bisturí con su otra mano…De repente Ryoko se sentó…se puso de pie y mencionó algo entre susurros que nunca olvidaré : "Hika-ri…muero …de ..ham….bre"

Y como un haz de luz su espada apareció y se detuvo en el ahora no latiente corazón de la malvada enfermera…

El peligro había pasado…Ryoko recogió el pudín del piso, el cual yo había soltado cuando esa mujer me atacó, comió lo que quedaba y aferrándose a mí me dijo al oído: -Que bueno que estas bien, Hikari, te necesito…y sin más…dormía de nuevo…esta vez en unos brazos que sí le protegerían hasta con la vida de su dueña…


End file.
